This invention relates to a method and an associated apparatus for concentrating solar radiation. More particularly, this invention relates to a reflector of electromagnetic radiation and a method for forming the reflector.
It is well known that, with the exception of nuclear power, all of the energy on the earth originates with the sun. Extensive efforts in recent decades have been directed to harnessing solar radiation. Such efforts have resulted in huge mirrors erected on the earth's surface for concentrating incoming solar radiation on energy collectors. A problem with such mirrors is that they are expensive to construct.